1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a digital apparatus and, more particularly, to easily uploading software of a digital apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A home network market has appeared in response to the demand for home PCs, multimedia content via the Internet and data sharing. A home network involves communication among two or more digital devices. The current home network includes an audio/visual (AV) network for multimedia data transmission between a personal computer (PC) network, which connects several peripheral devices and shares use of the Internet with the PC as the central figure, and AV appliances such as a video and a television (TV), or a living network for automatically controlling conventional appliances such as a washing machine, a refrigerator, and an air conditioner, and energy such as power or water supply.
Digital devices included in the home network can be largely divided into peripheral devices such as a digital video disc (DVD) player and a personal video recorder (PVR), and a main device, which controls the peripheral device, connected to the peripheral device such as a digital TV and an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV).
In order to operate the peripheral device connected to the main device, a device driver and software required to operate the peripheral device should be installed in the main device. For example, when a camera for a motion game or a display phone is connected to a digital TV, the device driver and software required to operate the camera should be installed in the digital TV.
In the related art, a user had to directly install a device driver and software in a main device by using a portable storage media in which the device driver and the software required to operate a peripheral device were stored. In the case of the main device connected to an IPTV, the device driver and software required to operate the peripheral device could be installed in the IPTV through the Internet.
However, those methods are uncomfortable for those users who are poor at operating devices, and the device driver and the software required to operate the peripheral device can not be installed when the main device is disconnected from the Internet.
Various inventions have been made to solve the problems (for example, “An Apparatus for Upgrading Software in Home Appliances” disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-0064556). However, the problems have not been solved yet.
Therefore, a technology for easily uploading the device driver and any software required to operate peripheral device is required.